


Now that we're here I might as well just kiss you.

by nephxlim



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephxlim/pseuds/nephxlim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan and Adam spend even more time at the barns. This time they won't make it home before sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now that we're here I might as well just kiss you.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Marina, who was low key (or not so much) complaining about Ronan never being happy in fanfics.
> 
> This is not beta'd so please have mercy.

"Is this what I'm going to be remembered for?" Adam a little worried about Ronan's plan.

"For fucks sake, Parrish, there's nobody here to see you!" Ronan was already sitting on the back of one of the sleeping cows. 

It must've been past midnight when the two of them had decided they've worked enough for a day. But instead of going home, they decided to stay a little longer.

Ronan had brought beer and they spent an hour or two sitting on the grass just talking, laughing and drinking. Once in a while, Ronan would look at Adam, who was watching the stars, tracing his jawline with his eyes and eventually staring at Adam's lips for what felt like an eternity; only for so long that Adam wouldn't notice Ronan was staring.

What Ronan didn't know was that Adam, indeed, _knew_ Ronan was staring at him. Just like Adam would stare at him when it was Ronan's turn to look at the stars. 

It had been a while since Adam started wondering if Ronan had a crush on him. It has not been that long since Adam had to admit to himself that he fell for Ronan, head over heels.

At one point - and a few beers later - Ronan got bored. He wanted to do something. But he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go anywhere where Adam, the Adam who existed at the barns, couldn't or wouldn't be with him. Maybe he could've stayed at Adam's apartment that night, but he preferred the magic of the barns and the kind of Adam that was surrounded by this magic.

"Let's ride the cows!" Ronan was nearly yelling, but Adam didn't even flinch. Only his eyes widened, but not for the yelling. 

"Are you out of your mind?" Adam didn't know whether to be worried or to laugh. "They're asleep, Ronan!"

"It's a little like rodeo. Except for the damn cows not moving!" Ronan walked over to a cow that seemed rather huge. 

Adam recognized a smile on Ronan's face. 

And in that moment he just decided to go with it. Because Adam wanted nothing more than seeing Ronan happy.

Now, Adam has been sitting on a sleeping cow for a few minutes. He had chosen a small one that was lying in front of Ronan's. Secretly he wished he would've chosen a cow to sit on next to Ronan, so he could continue staring at him.

Ronan didn't seem to mind. He was humming some strange melodies. If Adam could've seen him, he'd have seen Ronan Lynch, humming at the moon which covered him in dim light. 

When Adam got lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Ronan had stopped singing. Neither did he notice that Ronan had gotten off the cow and now was walking over to Adam.

What Adam _did_ notice: Ronan standing in front of Adam, face to face. Ronan's strong arms slowly wrapping around Adam's hips. Ronan pulling Adam off the cow. Adam landing on top of Ronan after they hit the floor.

They remained there for a few seconds, looking at each other, none of them moving, Adam's thoughts being full of Ronan, Ronan's thoughts being full of Adam, both of them feeling the desire to kiss the other.

"Parrish, you fool." Now, Ronan had whispered. For a moment Adam was blown away by the softness in Ronan's voice. 

Instead of replying, Adam smashed his lips into Ronan's. Ronan wasn't surprised. He gave in to the touch of Adam's lips the moment he had felt them on his. For how long he had been craving this kiss. For how long in his dreams he had been the one kissing Adam first.

This was so much better. 

Ronan raised his arm, placing his hand on the back of Adam's head, as if to pull him even closer, as if to never let Adam go again, as if to remain like this forever.

While Adam's head was full of Ronan - _Ronan's lips on his, Ronan's hand on the back of his head, Ronan underneath him_ \- all Ronan could think about was Adam - _Adam's lips on his, Adam's hand on his cheek, Adam on top of him_. 

When the kiss broke, Adam rolled off of Ronan, laying down on the grass next to him, but quickly getting closer to Ronan, placing his head on Ronan's chest, listening to the beat of his heart, which seemed irregular and fast. Adam didn't dare to believe that he could've caused someone's heart to act this way.

None of them said a word.

They spent the rest of the night in silence, smiling, kissing and looking at the stars.


End file.
